Lissandra/Trivia
General * Lissandra's story might be referencing 's from as well as 's from . * The Battle for Freljord between Lissandra, , and resembles The Hunt is On! between and (the difference being none of the tribal leaders gain any gameplay bonuses for participating in their own quest) * Lissandra is one of the few champions to have self-affecting crowd control (the others being , , , , , , and ) * Lissandra is the only champion to possess a single-targeted ability ( ) that can be used on herself but not on allies. * Lissandra, , and are the only champions to feature a monologue on their login screens. * Lissandra manipulating might be referencing the from . * Lissandra may be the feminine form of Greek name Λύσανδρος ('liberator'). Quotes * resembles }} * and Gregor share the quote . * references . * really picked the wrong side"}} might be implying it was Lissandra and the Frostguard who imprisoned the Burning Vengeance. Lore * Lissandra is the very last living Iceborn ( ) * Lissandra will tell the story of the Howling Abyss if one waits 30 seconds after winning a game there. ** "before magic shattered the broken peaks" might be referencing unleashing into a mountain to seal a Void rift. ** "before the desert swallowed Shurima" implies she is as or even older than . * Lissandra's eyes were mauled by an Ursine ( 's people) before she became Iceborn. After she became one she managed to overcome her blindness through ice manipulation.Lissandra's Blindness ** Lissandra might use echo location to guide herself (considering how she shouts after using any of her abilities) Skins ; * The Howling Abyss bridge can be seen in the background. * She resembles Elesh Norn from IronStylus on Lissandra * She might be referencing Akasha from . ; * She references Marrow Shards from . * She shares this theme with . ; * She might have been inspired by from . * She resembles the from . * becomes an (she encases herself in it when ) * 's claw resembles the Artificer's from . * Her name might be refencing from ('Queen of Blades') * She resembles the from . ; * She might have been inspired by from and the from . * Multiple units can be seen in the background. * She shares this theme with , and (she can be seen in the foreground as a hologram). Relations * Lissandra, Avarosa, and Serylda were three Iceborn sisters who served the Frozen Watchers until Avarosa decided to fight for independence, which Lissandra saw as betraying the ones who gave them everything in exchange for 'small' things. ** Lissandra murdered Avarosa (Serylda's fate is unknown). Centuries later (and knowledge of the Watchers completely erased by Lissandra's hand) their descendants ( and respectively) are in open civil war for the future of the Freljord, the perfect moment for Lissandra to strike and pave the way for the Watchers' return. *** Her influence (Dark Ice corrupting the land) was felt by , (who even met her personally) and , who decided to take action. * Lissandra has found an uneasy ally on and the Ice Trolls (the King may betray her at any moment) * Lissandra was the 'Seeker', the intermediary between the Iceborn and the Watchers. The used to be hers, but it's now in 's possession (how the Winter's Wrath got it is uncertain) ** Currently Lissandra is the leader of the Frostguard, and is masquerading as an ally of and the Avarosan's against and the Winter's Claw, all to strike at the Frost Archer's tribe when they least expect it. * Lissandra met with and in the Frostguard citadel when they journeyed to the Freljord on a scouting mission at behest. ** She later pursued them in her true form (the Ice Witch) after they sneaked out the citadel (neither knows both incarnations are the same person) * Lissandra is being targeted by for betraying the Iceborn and murdering Avarosa. References Category:Champion trivia Category:Lissandra